


Crimen de Amor

by Castiel_Holmes



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types, Hannibal Lecter Tetralogy - Thomas Harris
Genre: Ding-Dong the Dragon is dead, Feels, Hannibal in Love, Hannibal is a Cannibal, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Post-Season/Series 03 Finale, Someone Help Will Graham, Spanish, Will realizes, Will se da cuenta, Will y Hannibal cayendo por el acantilado
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-04-18 13:24:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4707506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castiel_Holmes/pseuds/Castiel_Holmes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Situado a partir del 3x12, pero con menciones de capítulos de toda la serie. SPOILERS para quienes no van al día, porque menciona lo sucedido en el 3x13 y continúa, porque como buen Fannibal no me puedo quedar de brazos cruzados (y en realidad con ese hermoso final, ¿quién no se inspira?)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Caer

**Author's Note:**

> No logro sacar "Love Crime" de mi cabeza, es simplemente demasiado perfecta. Comentarios abiertos, ¿compartamos ideas y sollozos sobre la serie?

"Nadie puede estar completamente consciente de otro ser humano a menos que lo ame. Por ese amor, vemos potencial en nuestro amado. A través de ese amor, le permitimos a nuestro amado ver ese potencial... Expresando ese amor, el potencial de nuestro amado se vuelve realidad."

Y entonces lo vio explotar, y despertó del sueño.

Sólo que esta vez, no estaba soñando. Simplemente recordando aquel sueño que había tenido hace casi cuatro años atrás... Y si bien sabía que las imágenes habían sido creadas por su imaginación, luego descubrió que las palabras, esas palabras eran un recuerdo. Recuerdo de uno de los muchos "episodios" convulsivos que tuvo en plena consulta del Dr. Lecter, cuando él estaba jugando con su mente abatida por la encefalitis.

Y sabía que, si bien esa vez lo interpretó como que Hannibal de verdad le estaba diciendo que tenía un lado bueno, que era la parte de él en la que se parecían, para poder de alguna forma parar su ejecución imaginaria en ese momento y decidir "imaginariamente" no tener piedad y que reventara llevándole la contra para demostrarse a si mismo que Hannibal no lo manejaba del todo... La verdad es que esas palabras eran, porque Hannibal quería exactamente que la ejecución sucediera. No necesariamente consigo mismo, pero con quién se le pusiera por el frente a Will y lo molestara. Porque el "amor" y el "potencial" del que hablaba no era del "buen potencial" propio; si no del potencial asesino en Will. Era una confesión abierta de su amor y fascinación por él, una frase directa (desde su punto de vista), de lo que esperaba de Will. Por eso Hannibal había estado siempre un paso delante, porque cuando Will creía que esas palabras las había dicho Hannibal centrado en su extremadamente buen concepto de sí mismo, aludiendo a que la empatía de Will sólo era posible si es que era capaz de amarlo y ver el buen potencial de su alma, fue lo suficientemente ingenuo para no darse cuenta que aludía justamente a lo contrario.

Estaba en medio de la nueva "terapia" con la doctora Du Maurier, y recordó, porque le molestaba que ella fuera tan arrogante... tan, altanera al burlarse "educadamente" de él porque ella no tenía cicatrices de su estancia con Hannibal (al menos no cicatrices a la vista de ella)... por contarse como sobreviviente ya, siendo que aún nada terminaba... que buscando una estrategia dentro de su cabeza para molestarla y sacarle lo que estaba buscando en ella (Jack insistía que la doctora se callaba más cosas de las que había aportado), que decidió usar la estratagema de siempre. El de "la novia del diablo", que ya había comprobado que funcionaba con ella, porque adoptaba postura defensiva.

\- "Le excita saber que tú estás... marcado, en esta forma particular" - dijo Bedelia con un tono levemente burlesco. La jugada de la psiquiatra.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- "¿Por qué crees tú?"

\- "La esposa de Barba Azul. Secretos que no tienes que descubrir pero que aún así tienes que guardar"- y con ésta frase se la jugaba Will.

\- "Si yo voy a ser la esposa de Barba Azul, hubiera preferido ser la última" - Las lágrimas en sus ojos estaban a punto de caer, pero la mujer estaba lo suficientemente encolerizada para mantenerlas ahí.

Ahora era, cuando debía hacerla creer que el conocimiento lo tenía sólo ella, cuando tenía que fingir no haberse dado cuenta antes...

\- "¿Está Hannibal... enamorado... de mi?

\- "¿Podría él soportar una puñalada de hambre por ti? ¿y encontrar alimento sólo con mirarte?... SI."

No tuvo que fingir más, porque las palabras que utilizó y la forma de reconocerlo no era lo que esperaba, así que la reacción de leve asombro fue real.

\- "Pero, ¿ a tí... te duele por él?"

Mejor callar. Ella quedaría al menos en la duda, aunque decir "no sé" habría valido. Porque era la verdad. Se había sentido muerto, cuando Hannibal escapó a Europa con Bedelia, cuando le dejó la "sonrisa" para que le recordara, con esa herida en el vientre le había llenado con la sensación de que el ciervo astado estaba dentro de él, cada vez que pasaba su mano por encima, sentía la infinita necesidad de ir a buscarlo.

Molly le había dado estabilidad, una familia, la sensación de normalidad... lo ayudaba a superar las pesadillas, con ella podía ver días brillantes en medio de la nevazón, pero Hannibal le había arrebatado eso, no podría volver, lo sabía. Ni siquiera estaba enojado.

Quería terminar todo. Desde que descubrieron su talento, no habían dejado de usarlo, jamás dejarían de usarlo.

Hannibal le había dejado claro que esto era una competencia, y él no pensaba decepcionarlo. Acabaría con el Dragón, y usaría todos los materiales que tuviera a mano para conseguirlo. Incluso se pondría como carnada a sí mismo, pero no del todo.

No confiaba en Alana y en Jack, ambos se sentían culpables y responsables de las heridas que había recibido, pero al mismo tiempo, ambos estaban dispuestos a usarlo para su conveniencia. Les diría lo que quisieran oír, pero ciertamente, no todo lo que planeaba. Iba a manipularlos, a hacerlos creer que simplemente su plan, era la única opción. Sabía que Alana no era idiota y no se ofrecería, por lo que el idiota de turno serviría lo suficiente. Le hubiese gustado poner más en riesgo a Freddy Lounds, que era una molestia desde hace mucho tiempo, pero al menos Chilton era... algo.

El plan salió según lo estipulado, o bueno, casi. Chilton se seguía aferrando a la vida tercamente. Y tal vez la experiencia de ser quemado vivo le había hecho un poco más consciente, porque se había dado cuenta de la estratagema de la mano en la fotografía. Las mascotas primero.

Sabría que vendría por él luego, pero también sabía que quería detenerse, detener al dragón.

Cuando se enteró sobre el suicidio se sintió algo... decepcionado, pero con una chica ciega, Francis podría haber llevado a cabo cualquier jugarreta. Su vida no estaba segura aún. Por eso, fue a contarle a Hannibal. La conversación fue normal, hasta que Hannibal lo felicitó por su jugada con Chilton.

\- "El único consuelo es Dr. Chilton. Felicitaciones por el trabajo que hiciste en él. Lo admiré enormemente".

Will lo miró frunciendo el ceño con falsa inocencia, para desacreditar su afirmación. Pero por dentro sabía, sabía que era un punto a favor suyo en la competencia.

\- "Que chico más astuto eres"

\- "¿Me estás acusando de algo?"

-"¿El enemigo que vive dentro de ti está de acuerdo con la acusación? ¿aunque sea un poquito?"

\- "Vine aquí para parar el dragón. Se detuvo"

\- "Tu familia estaba en su itinerario. Están a salvo ahora. Puedes ir a casa, si sirve de algo. ¿Sirve de algo?" .- esperaba que le dijera que no abiertamente, que aún dependía de él, que aceptara que no tendría más familia... después de todo, por eso quería a la "esposa" y al "niño" muertos.

\- "Me gusta mi vida ahí" .- replicó con rostro compungido, y desvió la mirada mientras se alejaba, para verse dolido al respecto.

\- "No será lo mismo. Te darás cuenta que no es lo mismo. Cuando la vida se vuelva enloquecedoramente cortés, piensa en mí. Piensa en mí, Will. No te preocupes por mí."

Y ahí estaba de nuevo Hannibal reafirmando su poder sobre Will. Reafirmando el control sobre sus pensamientos y sobre su vida, diciéndole que jamás lo sacaría de donde se había instalado en su mente. Pero Hannibal no era el único que podía jugar, y menos ahora que Will se había liberado de la culpa, ahora que estaba simplemente haciendo lo que tenía que hacer. Manipular a Hannibal con el amor que le profesaba era simplemente algo que necesitaba para seguir adelante. Entonces dio unos pasos más cerca del vidrio, quedando justo frente a él. Puso una mano en el vidrio (el tacto le da al mundo un contexto emocional), y suspiró. A Hannibal le gustaba verlo indefenso. Era tiempo de que supiera que él entendía lo que había pasado, y que había jugado sus cartas también.

\- "Te entregaste para que yo siempre supiera donde te encontrabas".- asintió, y desvió la mirada un segundo.- "Pero tú sólo harías eso si yo te rechazaba" .- Lo miró directo a los ojos, para ver la reacción que provocaban sus palabras. El semblante de Hannibal oscureció un poco.- "Adiós".

Dio un par de pasos, y Hannibal también lo hizo. A penas podía contenerse.

\- "Will" .- se le escapó sin remedio. Necesitaba saberlo, necesitaba que él le respondiera.- "¿Fue bueno verme?"

\- "¿Bueno? no."

Will salió rápidamente, y Hannibal no pudo contener más su euforia. Él ya había desaparecido de la vista, y cuando puso su mano en la parte del cristal donde, apenas unos segundos atrás había estado la mano de Will, pudo sentir un leve calor remanente.

* * *

 

Al llegar al motel, fue abordado, y supo de inmediato quién era su invitado. No se imaginó que fuera tan fácil convencerlo, pero sabía que Hannibal sería de su interés, más si pensaba que lo había traicionado.

El FBI podía estar lleno de idiotas, pero al menos la ciencia no mentía. Descubrieron que Dolarhyde seguía vivo, y eso se ajustaba a su plan. Simplemente unas palabras con Jack, la intervención de Alana, y tendría a Hannibal participando de la muerte del dragón.

Bedelia se lo tomó tan mal como lo había esperado. Y ya que su único fin hablando con ella era alterarla, al ver cómo se lo tomó quedó conforme. Lo veía ahora, la mujer no estaba sólo perturbada, había perdido por completo la razón.

La reunión con Jack y Alana le sacó una sonrisa interna. ¿Cómo podían ser tan idiotas? Después de todo lo que había pasado, después de todas las humillaciones y los malos entendidos, ¿de verdad creía Alana que no le pediría a Hannibal su participación "por favorcito"? El orgullo no importaba en absoluto, no tenía que demostrar algo en absoluto. Simplemente debía mirar a Hannibal y verse a su merced, necesitado y en peligro. Era la carnada perfecta, y ahora que no temía usarla nada lo frenaría.

...

\- "Y aquí estás Will, de vuelta para recoger el micrófono"

\- "Yo sabía que tu seguirías corriendo si yo seguía persiguiéndote. Sé que querías que supiera donde estarías cuando lo necesitara"

\- "Y lo hiciste"

Will sonrió un poco, sólo una mueca. Hannibal quería que se lo dijera, y no lo decepcionaría.

\- "Te necesito, Hannibal" .- dijo con un parpadeo, para  el dramatismo, y cuando dijo su nombre, lo miró a los ojos, para darle credibilidad a su afirmación.

\- "Ding-dong, el dragón no está muerto" .- Euforia, Will lo había admitido.

\- "Dijo que quería conocerte, tal vez esa era una invitación en serio" .- dijo dando dos pasos lentos, para acercarse, hizo énfasis en algunas palabras, y balanceó sus hombros en gesto coqueto. Se posicionó frente a él para mirarlo a los ojos mientras explicaba el plan. Hasta que llegó el momento de máximo desplante, la adulación.

\- "Eres nuestra mejor oportunidad, Hannibal" .- Se retiró sólo un poco para continuar, y Hannibal movió su cara instándolo a decir lo que quería escuchar. Will desvió la mirada, en un gesto que para Hannibal debía significar algo similar a la humildad, y dijo: - "por favor".- Luego lo miró de frente con expresión de cachorro. Hannibal no pudo ayudarse a si mismo, y sonrió. _Oh, chico astuto, chico astuto._

Luego de salir de entremedio de todos los cadáveres de policías que había dejado Dolarhyde para el escape, Hannibal subió a uno de los coches y le ofreció ir con él. Tenía ganas de reírse, porque ese era el plan desde el principio, pero dejó que Hannibal se sintiera bien con su frase juguetona "¿Vas por mi camino?".

Cuando estuvieron admirando el risco, Hannibal dejó en claro lo que sucedería.

"Tú y yo, suspendidos sobre el furioso Atlántico, pronto todo esto será consumido por el océano" ... Que así fuera.

El Dragón no pudo esperar a que tomaran un sorbo de vino, y groseramente disparó a Hannibal por la espalda. No le dio a algún punto vital, simplemente pasó entremedio de las vísceras, para hacerlo perder sangre. De todas formas, las muertes por heridas en el abdomen siempre son las más lentas.

Cuando le enterró el cuchillo en la cara a Will, Hannibal terminó de enojarse. El único que se metía con la cara de Will era él. Se lanzó por la espalda de Francis para ahorcarlo, pero el hombre tenía un físico lo suficientemente trabajado como para tirarlo lejos sin un real esfuerzo. No se esperaba que Will apuñalara a Francis para que lo dejara en paz cuando lo tenía al borde del abismo, pero fue gratificante. Incluso más que gratificante, revigorizante. Ni siquiera se sintió cansado cuando tomó el hacha y lanzó un corte a una de las piernas de su contrincante. Will no demoró en apuñalar la otra pierna, y la íntima y oscura danza comenzó. Los tres estaban cansados y doloridos, por lo que tuvieron un segundo de respiro mientras Francis intentaba pararse. Entonces lo vio; cara ensangrentada, respiración entrecortada, y determinación ardiendo en sus ojos. Al fin Will desinhibido, al fin Will glorioso. Saltó sobre Francis para morderle el cuello, a la vez que Will enterraba el cuchillo en el abdomen, abriéndolo de lado a lado.

Will se desplazaba lentamente para acercarse, y se dio un momento para observar su mano derecha.

\- "De verdad parece negra a la luz de la luna"- estiró su mano a Hannibal con dificultad. Estaba cansado, y le costaba respirar.

Hannibal también respiraba pesadamente, pero se paraba con mayor firmeza. Sostuvo a Will, acercó su cara un poco más, y luego habló con voz ronca.

\- "¿Lo ves? Esto es lo que siempre quise para ti, Will".- miró un segundo el cadáver de Francis, y Will lo imitó.- " Para los dos"

Will subió la mirada y se quedó admirando a Hannibal unos momentos, antes de responder. Esbozó una sonrisa.

\- "Es hermoso" .- se le arrancaba el aliento, por el cansancio y la mirada intensa de Hannibal sobre sus ojos.

Afirmó su mano derecha sobre el hombro de Hannibal, y lo acarició, mientras se acercaba más para posar su rostro el pecho de Hannibal, que subía por la respiración de alivio que estaba tomando. Luego sintió como Hannibal inclinó su rostro en gesto cariñoso, y se sintió como en casa acurrucado de esa forma. Cálido y vivo, cómodo y seguro.  Subió su brazo derecho para apretar el abrazo, y se dejó caer. Pudo sentir como Hannibal lo abrazaba más apretado a medida que caían, y pudo revivir su diseño desde el principio.

Cuando se vieron por primera vez, en la oficina de Jack, y a Hannibal no le importó su comportamiento grosero, porque era simplemente demasiado interesante.

Cuando lo hizo parecer culpable de sus crímenes, para convertirlo en sí mismo, generar una profunda conexión y que se diera cuenta que eran el uno para el otro... En su forma retorcida de pensar era perfecto, Will pudo entenderlo empatizando, pero bueno, no pudo evitar pensar que la gente normal simplemente tiene sexo.

Luego de entenderlo, a medias en ese momento, se mostró vulnerable para que lo sacara de ahí. Y funcionó. Fue todo el show de Jack encontrando a Miriam Lass y todas las pruebas de que el Destripador de Chesapeake era el imitador...

Y pudo verse a sí mismo a través de los ojos de Hannibal, finalmente comprendiendo lo que realmente quería, la libertad, la belleza, el éxtasis, la pasión... que superaba a cualquier amor convencional, era metafísico.

Hannibal verdaderamente soportaba cuchilladas de hambre cada vez que lo veía. De verdad se sentía completo con sólo mirarlo, consideraba que sus ojos poseían más fuerza que el cielo y lo hacían caer, que la persecución era mutua, que su determinación era sublime y su inteligencia, inigualable.

Y a él le dolía por Hannibal.

Luego todo se fue a negro.

 

Para vivir, debían morir. 

Por eso no le importó caer por el acantilado. Llevaba mucho tiempo cayendo por Will.

Will estaba en sus brazos, y lo entendía.

Y era hermoso, sublime, apasionado. 

No le importó el impacto, el dolor del choque y el cambio de presión, seguía abrazado a Will y nada más importaba, seguían sumergiéndose juntos.


	2. Morir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Para ser libres, debían morir. Hannibal lo entendía y le fascinaba, le fascinaba todo de Will.

Era consciente de que había maniobrado en el aire con el peso muerto de Will para que los pies de ambos fueran los primeros en tener contacto con el agua (ya que de esta forma, la superficie de contacto se disminuía y se vencía de mejor forma la tensión superficial),  y que había tratado de caer lo más alejado de las rocas que pudo, pero no había esperado que en realidad funcionara.

Era consciente desde el principio, que llevar a Will hasta ahí los conduciría inevitablemente a caer por el acantilado. Luego de matar a Dolarhyde, no les quedaría otra opción. Will no iba a matarlo, y él no iba a matar a Will. Pero si se quedaban ahí, tarde o temprano llegaría Jack y él, no dudaría en matarlo. Si huían -esta vez no se separarían, ambos eran conscientes de que no podían sobrevivir a otra separación-, los perseguiría. Pero si morían, serían libres.

Y para morir, simplemente hacía falta dejar un rastro de sangre hasta el borde del precipicio, con la evidencia de que habían saltado. No sería lógico para el FBI creer que podrían sobrevivir dañados como estaban, siendo maltratados por el oleaje y perdiendo sangre.

De alguna forma, mientras se sumergían, la sensación era pacífica. Las frías aguas del Atlántico adormecía el dolor a la vez que tensaba los músculos, y pronto necesitaría esa tensión para luchar contra el oleaje. Sobre todo con Will entre la inconsciencia por el cansancio, la pérdida de sangre, y la no-reacción voluntaria por haberse retirado a su mente... sólo un poco más, y llegarían al torbellino.  Y una vez dentro de ese torbellino que creaba la corriente del agua, habían solo dos posibilidades. Que murieran rápidamente al chocar con un saliente de roca, o ser propulsados en dirección a la orilla y sobrevivir. Las probabilidades de éxito eran alarmantemente bajas, pero aún así, lo dejó al azar.  Recordaba haberse aferrado a Will con todas sus fuerzas, y haber enredado sus ropas, luego perdió la consciencia.

 

Deben haber flotado de alguna forma.

La moneda que cayó por el precipicio tenía dos caras. Una cara era él, Will Graham. La otra cara era Hannibal Lecter. Eran una misma moneda con dos caras, juntos desde el principio, pero a millas de distancia, siempre estaban mirando en la dirección contraria; o viendo una misma situación a destiempo, porque debían girar para poder verlo por turnos. El salto desde la cima del acantilado los había hecho chocar con fuerza contra las frías aguas del Atlántico, con tanta fuerza, que había fundido la moneda. Los había mezclado de tal forma que ya no habían límites reconocibles, ya no habían dos caras diferentes. La caída los había transformado a ambos, y ahora estaban juntos, en un mismo lado de la moneda.

Juntos, en la nueva vida provista por la muerte.

Juntos irremediablemente, ahora que él había abrazado su naturaleza, que había aceptado a Hannibal, que había admitido que... era recíproco. Que la inconveniente compasión de Hannibal que lo hacía soportar cosas que por nadie más soportaría, porque podía encontrar alimento sólo con mirarlo no era simple "compasión"; y que a Will... le dolía por él. Y que soportaba por él también, cosas que jamás habría creído que era capaz de tolerar.

 

Poco a poco, fue abriendo los ojos. Pudo sentir su frente tocando la arena, y pudo sentir también que estaba apresado. Hannibal. Hannibal tenía los brazos enredados de alguna forma en su camisa y estaba abajo de él. El mar los acariciaba oscilantemente, y en cuanto logró liberarse de uno de los brazos del hombre mayor, fue consciente de que no respiraba. Aún se sentía torpe y desorientado, pero golpeó el pecho de Hannibal, presionó su abdomen y puso su cara de lado. Golpeó otra vez, en la forma rudimentaria que conocía de primeros auxilios, esperando a que funcionara.

Y funcionó.

Hannibal estuvo tosiendo por unos momentos, mientras con una mano apretaba el antebrazo de Will, cada vez con más fuerzas. Will estaba absorto intentando rasgar su camisa en tiras largas, haciendo vendajes para la herida de Hannibal en el flanco derecho... -sólo esperaba que no tuviera el hígado dañado, o un riñón- pero no lograba rasgar bien la tela con una sola mano.  Cuando intentó levantar su mano derecha para rasgar su camisa en un punto débil que encontró, el dolor lo atravesó por un momento. Hannibal lo agarraba aún, con más fuerza, y el dolor de la cuchillada en su hombro derecho -que había olvidado gracias a que el agua fría lo había adormecido- "gritó". Se le arrancó una lágrima y un quejido, y Hannibal acunó su cara con la mano.

\- Estamos vivos - La voz de Hannibal salió ronca, aún asfixiada, y su expresión era una mueca de dolor mezclada con unos ojos radiantes, como si estuviera viendo un sueño que pensaba imposible hecho realidad.

\- Por poco.

Se arrastraron por la arena un poco, hasta que consideraron que podían con el mareo y la debilidad como para ponerse de pie. Will no sabía dónde ir, pero Hannibal parecía tener una idea clara. Se adentraron por los árboles que formaban un bosque al rededor de la playa, y tras andar un trecho sin camino, Will escuchó el débil sonido de un disparo, y el ajetreo de algo cayendo.

Chiyoh.

La japonesa lucía tan elegante y sin expresión como cuando la conoció. Ella recogió el ave cazada y se dirigió hacia ellos con paso calmado. Sin decir palabra, los separó del abrazo en el que se sostenían el uno al otro para avanzar, se puso en medio, y los sostuvo a ambos para ayudarlos a caminar.

Llegaron a una pequeña casa en medio de la nada, la que seguro estaba destinada para algún tipo de guardia del terreno. Hannibal se desmayó cuando aún faltaban unos metros para llegar a la puerta, y ambos tuvieron que cargar con él.

Chiyoh tenía todo lo necesario: sedantes, antibióticos, gasa, desinfectantes, hilo y aguja. Se encargó de Hannibal y Will observó como ella se movía con destreza y seguridad mientras limpiaba la herida del flanco izquierdo, como tomaba la aguja y... y se fue a negro.

No supo cuánto tiempo pasó, pero la luz del sol se colaba por una ventana, Hannibal estaba acostado en el mismo sofá en que lo había dejado para que Chiyoh lo auxiliara, vistiendo pantalones de franela y con una bolsa de sangre haciendo transfusión por una vía puesta en su brazo. Había un olor a carne asada en el ambiente y especias, y sentía la mejilla rígida. Cuando pudo mirar mejor, se dio cuenta que estaba sin camisa, y que llevaba sólo un pantalón de pijama. Su hombro estaba vendado de tal forma que sentía que no lo podía mover, y al comprobar con su mano izquierda, la rigidez en su cara era un parche, que seguro guardaba una herida con puntadas debajo. En el brazo inmovilizado, él también tenía una vía con sangre. Realmente, Chiyoh se había ocupado de todo.

Mientras Chiyoh le ayudaba a tomar la sopa que había preparado y molido para él (con la herida de la cara no debía masticar), decidió hablarle.

\- Gracias Chiyoh, realmente te ocupaste de todo.- La japonesa lo miró, mientras le llevaba otra cucharada a la boca. No lucía muy dispuesta a responder, pero lo hizo.

\- La verdad, de ser por mi te habría dejado morir. Pero Hannibal habría hecho que me comiera a mi misma si te hubiese dejado morir. Estas tierras son propiedad Lecter, esta caseta es del cuidador del terreno, que desde hace 3 años soy yo. Sabiendo como es Hannibal, obviamente he mantenido una cantidad de material médico en caso de que escapara por aquí. Obviamente no pueden permanecer por mucho tiempo, y yo debo encontrar un nuevo refugio.

No fueron necesarias más palabras, simplemente le terminó de dar la comida y fue a buscar un plato para Hannibal quien estaba comprobando su estado e intentaba sentarse. No demostraba dolor, seguro el suero con analgésicos estaba teniendo su efecto. Fue cuidadoso con sus brazos para no dañar las intravenosas, observó a Will atentamente para revisar el trabajo de Chiyoh en él, y una vez conforme con su escrutinio, se dejó alimentar por la mujer que ya estaba ahí.

Permanecieron cerca de dos días (aunque medir el tiempo a ciencia cierta era un poco complicado para Will) en ese lugar sin decir palabra. Sólo recuperando fuerzas. Sólo entre miradas intensas, cargadas de preocupación y algo más...

Cuando Hannibal ya se sintió bien para darse un baño por sí mismo y de supervisar los ejercicios que Chiyoh hacía que Will intentara para asegurar una buena recuperación de la herida de su cara, fue cuando Will decidió que ya podían hablar.

\- "El dragón gigante, la serpiente primitiva, llamada Diablo y _Adversario_ , que engañaba a todo el mundo, fue arrojado a la tierra con todos sus ángeles. Ha llegado la victoria, porque ha sido expulsado el que acusaba a nuestros hermanos, el que los acusaba día y noche ante nuestro Dios. Ellos lo derrotaron con la sangre del Cordero y con su testimonio, porque despreciaron la vida hasta morir. **Por eso que se alegren los cielos. Pero, ¡ay de la tierra y del mar! porque el Diablo ha bajado hasta ustedes, enfurecido, porque sabe que le queda poco tiempo**."

\- Apocalipsis 12; 9-12. Hemos derrotado al dragón y yo me he quedado con el cordero, con el cordero que se ha transformado en león por completo.

Will bajó la mirada mientras Hannibal pronunciaba estas palabras, y cuando lo volvió a mirar, resultó un gesto casi dramático. Hannibal sintió la euforia de nuevo, Will era simplemente perfecto.

\- Eso sale también en el Apocalipsis, un par de páginas antes.

\- Si, pero todos son lo suficientemente idiotas para no considerarlo. Lo que ha pasado ha estado siempre en frente de sus narices pero no supieron verlo. Jamás pueden verlo.

\- Pero yo pude.

\- Tu eres especial, Will. Siempre lo has sido. La única diferencia es que ahora lo has aceptado. Y estás radiante. Aún cuando hayas intentado matarnos.

\- Estamos muertos Hannibal.

Hannibal estiró su mano derecha para acariciar el rostro de Will, como tantas veces había hecho antes, y Will se apoyó en su toque.

\- Y eso es perfecto. Porque ya no somos lo que éramos. ¡Ay de la tierra y del mar! porque el wendigo y el león han bajado hasta ustedes, y juntos son invencibles.

Will hizo una mueca de sonrisa sin despegar sus ojos de Hannibal, y justo en ese momento entró Chiyoh que había salido un momento de caza.

\- _Okama_.

\- ¿ _Okama_? ¿no era " _Nakama_ "?

\- Chiyoh, eso es grosero.

\- _Shimatta, gomennasai_.

\- Estoy llegando al límite de mi tolerancia Chiyoh.

\- _Wakatta, ja-nee_.

\- _moo... hontouni, sono on'nanoko_...

Hannibal terminó de hablar y Chiyoh salió rápidamente, no sin antes dejar el ave cazada y un sobre encima la mesa que dividía la cocina de la pequeña sala de estar.

\- ¿Qué es eso Hannibal?

\- Nuestro próximo destino, estimado _nakama_.

\- Por cierto, ¿qué es lo que dijo Chiyoh?

\- Demasiado grosero para decirlo por mí mismo, Will. Recomiendo que revises el sobre mientras preparo nuestra última comida en este lugar.

Pasaportes, documentación en general, tarjetas de crédito, nuevos nombres. Y un nuevo destino. Brazil. ¿Brazil? Le entretuvo pensar en Hannibal soportando el calor y la humedad,  los alegres y ruidosos pobladores de ese país colorido. Y le pareció lógico. Era un país grande y con bastante selva, no parecían ser muy preocupados en encontrar un par de prófugos extrangeros. Podrían perderse en algún carnaval y comer algo exótico. Brazil era perfecto. Los apellidos combinados de sus nuevos alias le causaban gracia, y después de todo, parecía que Chiyoh había leído a Freddy y sus artículos en que los llamaba "murder husbands". Apenas había perdido su anillo de casamiento con Molly en el Atlántico, y ese mar indomable le daba uno nuevo. Porque era seguro que a Hannibal le gustaría ver un anillo a juego en sus manos. La conexión que compartían era algo que estaba mucho más allá de lo que la gente normal podría comprender y no necesitaban más que ambas "psiques" para saber lo mucho que habían marcado el uno en el otro; pero su capacidad empática le decía a gritos que Hannibal se deleitaba mostrando sus pertenencias. Porque él no pertenecía nada que no fuera exquisitamente peculiar y exclusivo, lo mejor en su clase. Obviamente eso lo objetivizaba, pensando en términos "normales"; pero sabía que si lo mencionaba Hannibal lo encontraría infinitamente aburrido.

Chiyoh apareció poco tiempo después de que terminaran de comer, para conducirlos al todo terreno en el que los llevaría al puerto marítimo en el que abordarían el yate de lujo para el que tenían pasaje. Cuando iban abordar, y Chiyoh le pasó la última maleta y una pequeña cajita forrada a Will, se despidió.

\- _Sayonara, otto no satsujin._

Hannibal no pudo evitar una leve sonrisa ante esas palabras, y Will se hizo una idea de lo que podían significar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siento la demora! La historia estaba lista pero no la podía traspasar o: Sé que este capítulo es... "lento" a comparación de los fanfictions que uno suele leer, que son mucho más pasionales, pero a mi visión, esta relación es algo mucho más trascendental :)  
> Ah! si quieren saber qué cosas significan las palabras desconocidas por ahí, les invito a preguntarme por comentarios >:) y si quieren saber por qué puse "adversario" en cursiva. Aunque bueno, también puede que lo sepan. Saludos!


	3. Vivir

Encontrar los anillos en la cajita no fue sorpresa. Se esperaba que fueran elegantes y seguramente muy caros, pero no se esperaba lo que encontró. Hannibal tenía un gusto muy peculiar y definitivamente estaba dispuesto a demostrarlo en absolutamente todo lo que se le antojara. Anillos gemelos, de oro blanco con una línea de oro dorado central, y un rubí incrustado, con forma de lágrima. Una gota de sangre. La inscripción, simple y sincera. _"W &H". "Otto no satsujin"_, maridos asesinos. Un par de segundos había tomado la ceremonia en que Hannibal le puso uno de los anillos en el dedo anular de su mano izquierda, y él lo imitó, porque tenían que subir en seguida al yate. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta como habían subido, porque estaba absorto en sus pensamientos y, más específicamente, sus sentimientos. Porque se sentía diferente, algo ansioso, se sentía... ¿recién casado?. Sabía que era sólo una estrategia para escapar en el yate como pareja en luna de miel, pero sinceramente también sabía que no era sólo eso... Decidió que los nervios estaban bien, le daban autenticidad, y volvió al mundo real en donde Hannibal le ofrecía una copa de champagne que les habían dado en cuanto el servicio se llevó sus maletas hasta sus aposentos.

\- Pareces un poco ido, Wilson. ¿Estás bien? - sostuvo a Will por el hombro con preocupación.

\- Estoy bien, Ha-Harry. - le dio un escalofrío y por eso la voz le salió cortada un segundo- sólo estoy un poco sorprendido con lo genial que es este yate.

Hannibal lo abrazó en gesto cariñoso, frotó sus brazos para darle calor, y le habló sin soltar el abrazo, por lo que su aliento daba calor en la zona del cuello de Will.

\- Si quieres pido que te traigan algo para que te abrigues

\- No, estoy bien, solo fue un pequeño escalofrío.

\- Señores, ¿un aperitivo?- Una camarera morena con marcado acento se les había acercado con una bandeja llena de caviar y aperitivos exóticos. Sonreía abiertamente y esperaba por la respuesta.

Hannibal olfateó discretamente lo que le ofrecían, y sacó un bocadillo de caviar. Tras asentir con la cabeza, sacó un platillo completo, y Will robó un poco de su plato para probar. Pensó por un momento que Hannibal podría encontrar dicha acción algo "ruda", pero no le importaba. Pasara lo que pasara estaría bien con aquello. Estaba en un punto mucho más allá del miedo y de importarle lo que los demás piensan. Y el caviar estaba bueno, sacaría un platillo para él mismo.

Cuando tuvo el plato en las manos y se volteó hacia Hannibal, lo que vio le produjo algo así como un cosquilleo en el estómago que le dio calor que se propagaba desde su abdomen hasta el pecho. Era... ¿reconfortante?. No se le ocurrían palabras para describir lo que estaba sintiendo, pero era consciente de que se le había coloreado la cara. Hannibal le regalaba una sonrisa ladina y sus ojos lo miraban con un brillo que sólo podría describirse como deseo. Se había esperado que al robar un poco de su plato Hannibal se molestara, pero había descuidado el hecho de la obsesión del psicólogo por sus actos impredecibles. Sonrió, y subió los hombros en gesto de inocencia, y Hannibal rió en voz alta.

\- Recién casados, ¿No es así? Se nota que él -señalando a Hannibal- está loco por usted. Por favor, háganme saber si necesitan cualquier cosa, y disfruten al máximo su estancia aquí.

La camarera les dedicó otra sonrisa, y Hannibal la despachó.

\- Gracias señorita, por ahora estamos bien.

Hannibal se estaba impacientando internamente con la camarera que lucía demasiado curiosa de ellos como para irse rápidamente, y Will por supuesto, lo notó. Sostuvo con una mano su bocadillo y con la otra hizo algo para captar la atención de Hannibal y que olvidara a la camarera; la apoyó en su antebrazo y la mantuvo ahí con un leve movimiento cariñoso: una caricia. Hannibal por supuesto, enfocó toda su atención en él, y cuando hicieron contacto visual, le dio _la mirada_. Sabía que el caníbal no podía resistirse a _esa mirada_. Ahora que estaba dentro del juego no iba a acobardarse. No había vuelta atrás.

\- Estás radiante, Will. Más radiante aún de lo que te imaginaba cuando vagaba por mi palacio de la memoria, más radiante incluso que cuando te veía victorioso ahí, en algunas habitaciones. Tú, ciertamente, eres de esas cosas que no tienen comparación en mi mente y en vivo.

\- "La sangre y el aliento fueron realmente sólo elementos en la transformación para potenciar mi grandeza", parece que para Francis sólo alcanzaron a potenciar su muerte.

Will levantó una ceja y quitó su mano del antebrazo de Hannibal.

\- Sabía que necesitarías algo para llegar a él. Me alegra saber que supiste encontrar el camino correcto.

\- El caviar está exquisito. Me pregunto qué platillos de pez tendrán...

Hannibal dejó su plato vació sobre una de las mesas que estaban destinadas a eso, y le ofreció un brazo a Will.

\- ¿Me permites conducirte hasta el comedor?

\- Mataría por una buena cena.

\- Lo sé, querido. Yo también.

La pequeña sonrisa cómplice que compartieron justo antes de empezar a caminar tomados del brazo en dirección al comedor podría ser para cualquiera un gesto de intimidad. Para ellos era mucho más.

La cena fue bastante placentera, incluso para Hannibal que no solía poner cosas en su boca que no fueran de su propia cocina. La verdad es que la compañía de Will eclipsaba el pequeño exceso de sal en su salmón asado. Y el sabor del vino blanco que no tenía los suficientes años de añejado. Por sobre todo eclipsaba la insolente mirada del mesero homofóbico que le sirvió el vino (quizás por el mismo motivo el vino no era de la mejor cosecha). Pero podía ignorar todo lo demás si Will estaba ahí sonriéndole y sacando bocadillos de su plato mientras lo probaba y luego sacaba otro poco para darle de comer. Esa distracción lo mantuvo contento lo suficiente como para entrar en el mismo juego.

\- Tu plato no puede quedar sin acabar, Will.

Will le regaló ese gesto de "soy inocente", para proteger su plato intacto, pero solo logró que Hannibal empezara a alimentarlo hasta que ambos platos quedaron equitativamente acabados.

Se les había acabado la tarde cenando y Will ya sentía la mejilla adolorida por tanto masticar. Por cierto, nadie del personal había tenido la indiscreción de preguntarles sobre sus magulladuras. Tomaron camino a sus habitaciones y Will entró al baño en seguida para lavarse y cambiar su ropa por un pijama. No supo que estuvo haciendo Hannibal en ese rato hasta que salió, ya cambiado. Lo encontró justo terminando de parchar la herida de bala de su costado.

\- ¿Estás bien, Hannibal?

\- Si, sólo dame un segundo para lavarme y revisaré tus heridas, ¿te parece bien?

En verdad le tomó solo un momento a Hannibal para alistarse, pero le pareció una eternidad estar ahí recostado en la cama sin algo que hacer y sin la presencia de Hannibal a su lado. ¿Dependencia? Empezaba a cuestionarse el nivel de cambio en si mismo, cuando sintió el peso de Hannibal hundir el colchón justo a su lado.

\- Espera, déjame terminar tu herida de bala.

\- Ya le hice limpieza Will, no es necesario.

\- No sabía que fueras hiperlaxo como para limpiar la herida por tu espalda...

\- Sírvete tu mismo.

Se recostó, resignado porque sabía que Will tenía razón. Pensaba que tal vez las manos de Will temblarían, como cuando intentó salvarle la vida a Abigail la primera vez, o la segunda... pero en realidad hizo un buen trabajo, certero y rápido.

La herida en la cara de Will iba por buen camino. Chiyoh había hecho un buen trabajo, dentro de un año esa cicatriz no sería más que una delgada línea que casi no se notaría. Comprendía que Will se hubiera cansado de masticar, pero le hizo hacer los ejercicios de todas formas, tenía que asegurarse de que luego quedaran todos los músculos realmente funcionales, y que no habría parálisis. Nada le desagradaría más. Sólo él podía dejar cicatrices en ese cuerpo.

Will se durmió mientras le limpiaba otras heridas menores, luego de haberle administrado un calmante. Esa cama tamaño king con sábanas de seda sin duda le sentaría bien para la recuperación. A ambos. Se hubiera quedado más tiempo admirando la cara durmiente de su compañero, pero el cansancio y seguramente el calmante lo terminaron por vencer.

Cuando despertó al sentir que alguien entraba en la habitación, se encontró con que Will dormía sobre su pecho, con respiración pausada. Había despertado creyendo que había alguna amenaza, pero la mucama que les llevó el desayuno salió rápidamente, como seguro estaba acostumbrada a hacer siempre. Como Will no despertó, decidió quedarse ahí recostado para ver su reacción. Cerró los ojos, y entonces fue consciente del resto de su cuerpo. De alguna forma, mientras dormía, Will se las había arreglado para enrollar una de sus piernas, y para pasar una mano bajo su camiseta. Podía sentir como la mano algo áspera descansaba en su abdomen, cerca del parche que había cambiado la noche anterior. Seguro el calmante le había hecho bastante bien, ya que estaba acostado justo sobre el hombro herido y ni siquiera había una mueca en su rostro. Todo era tan entretenido con respecto a este hombre, que no pudo evitar reír en silencio. Will sintió el cambio en su respiración, y empezó a despertar. Revolvió su cabello mientras se frotaba en el pecho de Hannibal para despertar, y cuando finalmente abrió los ojos y lo miró, tenía un aspecto felino simplemente adorable.

\- Buenos días, Hannibal.

Sin chistar, sin sobresaltos, sin desviar la mirada. Esos ojos azul-grisáceo le miraban con unos leves destellos amarillos, tal y como una postal de amanecer en la playa. Sin miedo ni vacilación. "Buenos días", y el calor de su tacto se esparció de los lugares de contacto a todo su cuerpo. Hasta a su mente.

Con su mano derecha acarició la mano que Will mantenía sobre su pecho. Acarició la forma del anillo en esa mano, y luego simplemente la mantuvo ahí, sin perder contacto visual con Will en ningún momento. Y era intenso. Se estaban diciendo mil cosas, sólo mirándose.

Y entonces, Will hizo otra de esas cosas que él encontraba impredecibles, y que le encantaban.

Sin romper la conexión de sus manos, Will se subió en él. Se las arregló para volver a reposar su cabeza en el pecho de Hannibal, justo donde podía escuchar su pulso, y entrelazó los dedos de su mano derecha con los de la mano izquierda de Hannibal, no sin antes acariciar sobre el anillo, imitando las acciones de Hannibal. Suspiró, movió la mano bajo la camiseta de Hannibal, y volvió a mirarlo directamente.

\- Deberíamos desayunar, querido.

\- Está bien, aunque preferiría haber cazado la comida.

\- Tendrás que esperar a que tengamos una cocina adecuada, y una alacena.

\- ¿Sabes cómo me pones cuando me apoyas de esa forma?

\- Por supuesto.

Will le dedicó una sonrisa traviesa y se levantó directo al baño, dejándolo con la sensación fría de la pérdida de contacto. Y con un serio problema entre las piernas. No se esperaba esa reacción, pero la verdad es que le gustaba que las acciones de Will generaran reacciones en todo su ser. Incluso este tipo de reacción que normalmente podía manejar muy fácilmente, pero que ahora le tomó todo el tiempo que Will se demoró en la ducha.

El desayuno estaba planeado para servir en frío, excepto el café, que venía convenientemente contenido en un termo. Tuvieron un rato agradable, hasta que escucharon la música y una voz que resonaba en todas partes: "Aquí comienza la competencia de recién casados, señores. ¡Vengan a la competencia de talentos!"

\- Creo que la música de fondo es Bach, y yo diría que lo que suena es un piano real... quizás podrías mostrar un poco tus habilidades.

\- Siempre estoy feliz de mostrar mis habilidades, pero el piano creo que no alcanza a demostrar toda la grandeza de las piezas de Bach-

\- Lo sé, pero dudo que tengan un clavicordio por aquí, mucho menos un theremin... Un piano debería bastar.

Luego de unas personas cantando desafinado, y unos cuantos comediantes sinceramente ridículos, un tal Ricardo pasó a cantar, tocando el piano. Era una versión acústica según él mismo dijo, de "Lady Gaga, Bad Romance". Will pensó que sería francamente absurdo, y que tal vez Hannibal perdería sus nervios, pero se tuvo que morder la lengua. Francamente, sonaba perfecto. No era sólo la canción, el ritmo, lo bien que tocaba el piano. Su voz era notoriamente trabajada, de un profesional. Y a decir verdad, la letra le pareció acorde a su situación de alguna forma...

"Caught in a bad romance"

Incluso Hannibal aplaudió. Y luego pasó al piano, porque la pareja de Ricardo dijo que no no tenía talento artístico.

\- Wilson, esto es para ti.

La audiencia dejó escapar un "aaaw" general, y Hannibal empezó a tocar una versión resumida de las variaciones Goldberg de Bach.

Will dejó a su imaginación tomar las riendas, y cerró los ojos mientras aparecían imágenes evocadas por la música. Entrando a la cocina mientras Hannibal cocinaba, los movimientos gráciles del hombre que cortaba carne con precisión y presteza, que parecía danzar entre pimientos y el huevo que lanzó al aire para luego partir por la mitad y que cayera justo sobre la sartén. Mientras le servía la comida... y luego la imagen cambió. ahora lo veía manipulando mentes. Mientras asesinaba brutalmente, mientras creaba imágenes artísticas con los cadáveres que dejaba a su paso... mientras mataban juntos a Francis y el río de sangre que crearon le parecía simplemente... sensual. Cubiertos de sangre a la luz de la luna, sin aliento mientras se miraban el uno al otro... simplemente era hermoso.

Se le hizo corta la interpretación, hubiese preferido que interpretara las variaciones completas, pero a los demás no pareció importarles. Aplaudían y se ponían de pie.

\- Bueno, es turno de Wilson. ¿Qué talento nos vas a mostrar luego de esta hermosa interpretación que Harry te dedicó? Realmente tiene unas manos privilegiadas.

Se puso de pie de un salto, y decidió dejarse llevar. Después de todo, de alguna forma tenían que perder el tiempo.

\- No te imaginas las cosas que puede hacer con esas manos. Los instrumentos musicales no son lo único que maneja a la perfección. Deberías verlo cocinar...

\- ¡¡Sin duda Harry es una caja de sorpresas!! ¿pero, qué hay de ti? ¿qué talento nos mostrarás, Wilson?

\- Oh, me temo que no tengo talento artístico a diferencia de él.

\- Eso no es realmente cierto, cariño. Cantas bastante bien.- Hannibal había tomado súbitamente la palabra, y lo miraba entretenido.

\- En la ducha, querrás decir. No me estoy duchando en este momento. Pero no te dejaré sin recompensa:

" _che piace a li occhi sì, che dentro al cuore_

_nasce un disio de la cosa piacente;_

_e tanto dura talora in costui,_

_che fa svegliar lo spirito d'Amore."_

En tanto terminó el verso, dejó el micrófono y se fue caminando directo en dirección a su habitación. Literalmente tiró el micrófono, y Hannibal sabía lo que significaba. Por supuesto aceptaría la invitación. Se puso a caminar tan rápido tras Will que ni siquiera notó los aplausos de las parejas italianas que estaban ahí, ni de otros cuantos que habían entendido. Ni las risillas complices de algunos otros a los que les entretenía la urgencia de Hannibal por seguir a Will.

Ellos nunca entenderían el verdadero significado de ese verso. Pero para Hannibal, era glorioso.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mis disculpas por el mes que tuve esperando a la gente que esperó D: No era mi intención!!! pero no he tenido tiempo, la Universidad me consume y sobre todo, la tesis (Que es de 3 personas pero ya saben. siempre le cargan el trabajo a alguien y ese alguien suele ser yo...) Pero bueno, aquí está. Espero saber sus opiniones en comentarios (por cierto, muuuuchas gracias a quienes se han tomado el tiempo de dejarme alguno <3 ) y bueno, si terminé el capítulo hoy y lo publiqué, es porque fue mi auto-regalo de cumpleaños x'D yep, 8 de noviembre, aquí estamos. Saludos!


	4. Domestic bliss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Básicamente, Hannibal y Will disfrutando su luna de miel.

 Entonces lo vio, su cuerpo en pose sigilosa contra la pared, la respiración muy suave, y la mirada fija en su objetivo: el corredor por donde pasaba el personal del barco. Cuando volteó su cara para hacerle una seña que indicaba que mirara quien se acercaba, Hannibal sintió que su corazón se aceleraba. Veía frialdad y determinación en esos ojos que lo cautivaban, y veía el brillo peculiar de la entretención. Will estaba disfrutando esto y él disfrutaba verlo. Podía sentirse desbordante sólo con ver a ese hombre. Y derechamente, en ese momento sintió una gran felicidad, al ver a la víctima.

El mesero de la noche anterior. 

Estaba sacando un cigarro mientras caminaba rápidamente por el pasillo, y se acercaba peligrosamente hasta su posición... Will entonces le puso una mano en la mejilla, y lo acercó para que sus labios alcanzaran a susurrarle en el oído a Hannibal. Esa posición que lucía tan íntima para cualquiera, y que sin duda no alertaría al mesero si los veía ya que el barco estaba lleno de parejas en luna de miel, era en realidad estratégica.

"Ese mesero que te insultó anoche, tiende a ir a fumar a la bodega de proa, en donde hay una amplia ventana, está oscuro, y tiene un baño para el personal, que nadie usa... a juzgar por sus acciones, se dirige precisamente a ese lugar."

Hannibal acercó sus labios al oído de Will, y contestó.

"Que conveniente que la bodega de proa esté siempre tan vacía y que tenga todos los materiales de limpieza que pudiéramos desear... que astuto chico eres, Will"

Al alejarse para continuar con su aventura, Hannibal besó la mejilla de Will, y fueron en dirección a la bodega de proa tomados de la mano.

 

* * *

 

Llevaba meses en ese barco y detestaba su trabajo a ratos. No podía decir que no tenía entretención con algunas de las recién casadas que se deshacían de sus maridos por un rato cuando estos se emborrachaban y no les prestaban atención, pero no soportaba a los maricones. Eran para él lo peor que podía existir, antinatura, esos desgraciados eran menos que humanos y sin embargo, él debía servirles comida y vino. Ocasionalmente les derramaba el mismo en la ropa, o ponía algo desagradable en sus platos, como un escupo. Alguna vez pensó en envenenarlos simplemente, después de todo seguro culpaban al cocinero, pero ya habían habido reclamos y no quería renunciar al buen sueldo y a las mujeres que tomaba en sus camarotes de lujo, con los maridos inconscientes por drogas y/o alcohol en la misma habitación... Le gustaba burlarse de la vida de esas personas.

Otra cosa que le gustaba; era fumar. Cigarrillos con algún aditivo entretenido, que lo dejara en las nubes por un rato, y tenía el lugar perfecto para que no lo molestaran (ni que lo echaran del barco, por supuesto). La bodega de proa se abría sólo una vez cada tres meses, para sacar algunos materiales. Todo el resto del tiempo, estaba vacía, oscura, y totalmente dispuesta para él. En ese momento se estaba tomando un descanso y empezaba a sentir el efecto de su "cigarrillo", cuando alguien entró en su guarida.

\- Señor, no tiene permitido entrar aquí.

\- Oh, pero esta es la bodega de proa, ¿cierto?

Era uno de los malditos maricones de la noche anterior, y estaba solo. Quizás podría empujarlos por la ventana, nadie lo notaria.

\- Si, pero no tiene permitido estar aquí.

\- Yo creo que sí.

El hombre de pelo oscuro caminó directo hasta él y le dio un puñetazo en el rostro, por la fuerza del impacto perdió su porro. No supo cuando se cerró la puerta, pero lo cierto es que no podía ver, ya que la ventana no tenía cristales transparentes por los que entrara luz, y estaba cerrada. Tampoco supo en qué momento lo empezaron a desgarrar, ni con qué lo desgarraban, pero sentía su cuerpo mojado y torpe, por la pérdida de sangre y la acción de la droga que estaba consumiendo. Finalmente, no pudo pensar.

 

* * *

 

El asesinato había sido muy simple, la presa estaba desorientada por la droga que estaba consumiendo y por su seguridad en sí mismo. Contaba con el dominio sobre ese espacio tan conocido y frecuentado por él, pero no sabía que en la oscuridad, Will y él eran depredadores. Will a golpes, él a mordiscos, ambos convertidos en armas letales.

Cuando abrió la ventana, Hannibal pudo admirar de mejor forma la obra de arte en la que estaba convertido Will. Se deshicieron del cuerpo tal y como habían planeado, y observaron como desaparecía en las aguas, gracias al peso que le amarraron. Will intentaba recuperar el aliento perdido por el esfuerzo físico, que obviamente no fue tanto esta ocasión. Pero de todas formas la adrenalina y la agitación lo hacían respirar más pesado y como podía, afirmó su cabeza en el pecho de Hannibal. Con su mano derecha acarició la tela ensangrentada de la camisa de Hannibal, y este, sin poder contenerse, apretó el agarre en su cintura y acarició con su mejilla la frente de Will. Se dejó llevar por la mezcla de olor a sangre con el olor característico de Will, que era algo simplemente adictivo para sus sentidos, y mientras disfrutaba con los ojos cerrados ese momento, no se percató de lo que hacía Will.

Después de lo que habían pasado juntos a través de los años, Will era práctico, no podía permitirse más que el momento que tomó para serenarse luego del subidón de emociones para empezar a hacer lo que debía hacer: borrar las evidencias.

Como era completamente absurdo empezar a limpiar con la ropa sucia puesta y la sangre con que tenían manchadas las caras y las manos, lo primero era tomar una ducha. Bendita bodega con baño, mientras desvestía a Hannibal pudo notar lo mucho que él disfrutaba el momento. Tenía los ojos cerrados, como cuando escuchaba una pieza musical que le gustaba mucho, y no soltaba el agarre en su cintura. Por supuesto, lo estaba oliendo, ya que tomaba respiraciones profundas y al parecer no se daba por enterado de lo que pasaba. Su empatía empezó a funcionar y pudo sentir el cosquilleo, como electricidad, que producía en Hannibal. Pudo sentir también la reacción burbujeante de su cuerpo cuando el psiquiatra notó lo que hacía, el ardor en el pecho que agitó su respiración, y tanta sensación junta lo hizo sentir mareado.

Pero sabía que podía confiar en la firmeza de su compañero, y él por supuesto, que tenía analizadas cada una de las expresiones de Will, acarició su cara y lo tomó en brazos, como ya había hecho alguna vez con anterioridad. En momentos como ese Will se preguntaba cómo es que Hannibal tiene la capacidad de sentir tan intensamente y aún así, ser capaz de hacer cualquier cosa, sin verse sobrepasado. Sin importar cuanta experiencia tuviera en emociones intensas, no podía dejar de sorprenderse cada vez que empatizaba con Hannibal.

La ducha fue... debía ser metódica, pero en cuanto se unió a Hannibal bajo el agua, no pudo evitar ayudarle con la sangre que se aferraba a su cara, y a sacar cuidadosamente el parche de su costado derecho. Lentamente acarició sus hombros, para comprobar la tensión, y Hannibal sin poder contenerse lo atrajo con fuerza hacia sí, procurando que el agua cayera sobre ambos. Pudieron sentir la respiración del otro, los latidos que se empezaban a agitar con más fuerza, la tensión incipiente en el bajo vientre, y las manos del otro jabonando y frotando manchas de sangre. Hannibal aprovechaba algunos segundos para deleitarse con los ojos de Will, que normalmente eran como el cielo en un día nublado, y que en esos momentos parecía un cielo nocturno: completamente oscuros por la dilatación de la pupila, y con brillos que opacaban a las estrellas. Estaba seguro que sus ojos también expresarían su deseo, que no hacía más que crecer a cada momento, ya que Will era el único que lograba dejarlo en ese estado de auténtica excitación, de la sensación de mil corrientes eléctricas recorriéndole el cuerpo, y como "ruido de fondo" el miedo al rechazo. El miedo casi invisible pero que sabía, sabía que sentía y que lo retenía de avanzar en sus exploraciones físicas. Si no fuera tan importante Will para él, jamás lo pondría antes de sus caprichos. Pero la conexión que tenían era simplemente... trascendental. Se encontraba a un nivel mucho mayor, que no se solía alcanzar en las relaciones humanas.

 No tenían cómo saber en qué momento podría llegar alguien, por lo que, sin preocuparse por estar mojados, limpiaron rápidamente, hicieron un paquete con peso para sus ropas, se deshicieron de cualquier evidencia en el mar, y se preocuparon de bañarse rápidamente de nuevo. Habían batas ahí que utilizaron, después de todo eran de las mismas que proveía el servicio en todas las habitaciones, no tendrían cómo saber que en realidad eran de otra parte...

Nadie los vio salir, y estaban seguros que no habían cámaras en esa zona, lo habían confirmado con los documentos que les entregó Chiyoh con los planos del yate y toda la información confidencial al respecto que pudo conseguir.

Se habían saltado el almuerzo y aún debían realizar "el ritual de curación de heridas", para asegurar la recuperación aún en curso del encuentro con Dolarhyde, pero Hannibal no estaba hambriento. Estaba saciado de Will, aunque todavía podría ser mejor, y lo sabía. Quizás en la noche cenarían, más por Will que por él, y en ánimo de celebración. En ese yate de lujo, tenían todo el tiempo que se les antojara...

* * *

 

Jack aún no asimilaba lo ocurrido.

Cuando encontraron el cadáver de Dolarhyde en una de las propiedades de Hannibal que Will creía que el caníbal escogería para la ocasión, pensó en encontrarlo también junto al cadáver de Hannibal. Pero no había más rastros de ellos que manchas de sangre que conducían al acantilado. Grandes manchas de sangre, que fueron confirmadas como pertenecientes a Hannibal Lecter y a William Graham luego de ser procesadas por PCR y comparar los patrones genéticos. Todo indicaba que habían sido letalmente heridos y que Will no había tenido más fuerzas para matar a Hannibal sin sacrificar su propia vida. No había posibilidades de que sobrevivieran a esa altura, a las piedras contra las que chocaba la marea que por cierto, se mostraba iracunda. 

Pero no habían encontrado los cadáveres flotando, incluso después de días de búsqueda. Estaba bien con la idea de que Hannibal estuviera repartido en trozos por todo el mar, sirviendo de alimento para peces, pero Will... después de lo que había logrado, terminando a dos asesinos en serie, quedando con el nombre manchado por los años de historia con Hannibal y la mordaz Freddie Lounds quien sentía desprecio por él... Todo lo dejaba peor parado frente a la opinión pública. Él no merecía eso.

Y la prensa no se hizo esperar. 

"Suicidio de maridos asesinos", a penas encontraron la escena del crimen los días después de que ocurriera, el titular aparecía en diarios, revistas, internet, televisión. La verdad es que le hubiese gustado agilizar la búsqueda, que hubiera sido más rápida, pero el procesamiento de evidencias de la escena del escape de Hannibal había tomado tiempo. Y las autopsias, la entrega de cadáveres a las familias, las condecoraciones, sus explicaciones a los jefes... la burocracia, había impedido que encontraran el cadáver de Dolarhyde más fresco. 

Le costaría limpiar el nombre del ex-profesor del FBI, pero al menos le daría eso. Sabía que le debía mucho más. Bedelia no ayudaba con el cambio de discurso en sus presentaciones sobre el infierno que vivió con Hannibal, ya que aseguraba que Will planeaba acabar su vida con la de Hannibal porque "no podía vivir con él, y no podía vivir sin él", que sacaba suspiros en algunos de los asistentes... El mundo está cada vez más loco, y ni siquiera los psiquiatras se salvan. Quizás por eso Molly rechazó la ayuda que le ofrecieron, y desapareció junto a su hijo Wally. 

Jack sentía que a cada segundo perdía un poco más el control, y sin embargo, cuando entró en la central de Baltimore, aplaudieron. Murmullos como "El Gurú lo logró" le hacían sentir un escalofrío porque le recordaban a Miriam, a la que Hannibal dejó tan destrozada que jamás lograrían sacar sus recuerdos de donde sea que los dejó escondidos. A veces temía que en realidad fuera todo un sueño, una manipulación, y que en realidad se encontraba siendo descuartizado de a poco, y siendo cocinado por Hannibal. 

Ni siquiera podía hablar con Alana, que estaba inlocalizable junto Margot Verger y su hijo, cuando huyeron luego del "escape de Hannibal" que, aunque sabían que era una farsa, arrancaron junto con la estampida que presumieron. 

Se distanció sin querer de "la nueva novia", por las pesadillas, el cansancio, los fantasmas que lo perseguían en su mente. La obsesión con el tema lo llevó a buscar en internet, tanto así que llegó a blogs en los que fantaseaban sobre un supuesto escape, una supuesta sobrevivencia al acantilado, un viaje en avión, y habían quienes aseguraban haberlos visto en un bus al norte de California. Incluso habían pinturas y dibujos de ellos, de entre los cuales, uno particularmente realista le llamó la atención: Hannibal y Will cubiertos de sangre, mirando al horizonte, al borde de una reja de contención que, si no se equivocaba, era de una lancha. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Lo siento! sé que no actualizaba desde mi cumpleaños, pero es difícil escribir con los trabajos y puebas de la Universidad... u.u Al menos estoy actualizando antes de que termine el año (?) Muchas gracias a quienes se han tomado la molestia de comentar, porque me inspiran! x'D y, como diría Taylor Swift, los "trouble, trouble, troublees" are walking in now (8)   
> PD: ¿Han escuchado la versión de "Bad Romance" de Jared Leto? A que no adivinan a quién hice cantar en el yate... (si no lo han visto, copiar y pegar esto en youtube: 30 Seconds to Mars - Bad Romance@BBC Radio 1 Live Lounge)


	5. Sin-muerte

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¿Y qué pasó después del asesinato que cometieron?

Llegaron a su habitación para desinfectar y parchar sus heridas. También aplicaron crema para las cicatrices, y Hannibal hizo la rutina con la cara de Will para la funcionalidad de los músculos. No habían notado lo tarde que se les había hecho con el asesinato, por eso les tomó por sorpresa que ya fuera de noche cuando terminaron "el ritual".

\- ¿Qué quieres pedir para cenar, Will?

\- A ti.

Hannibal se quedó en silencio esperando la respuesta de Will. Se había imaginado una respuesta inmediata, pero sabía que esa respuesta sólo existiría en su palacio de la memoria, en ninguna otra parte. Pero Will no contestaba y lo miraba expectante.

 

Claramente Hannibal, pese a ser muy inteligente, no había tomado en serio sus palabras. Y de hecho, por su inteligencia, seguramente pensó que lo habría imaginado. Tendría que actuar entonces, porque estaba ya cansado de restringirse y de no aceptar lo que era, o más bien dicho, en lo que se había convertido gracias a Hannibal.

\- "No quiero comida," -- dijo acariciando con su mano derecha la mejilla de Hannibal y con la izquierda afirmándolo en ese espacio entre el hombro y el cuello con un toque muy íntimo-- "lo que quiero," -- acercando su rostro hasta quedar sólo a centímetros de su boca y mirándolo directo a los ojos -- "es a ti".

Selló su declaración con un suave beso. Sólo fue una caricia suave, pero puso sentir como se relajó la tensión en el cuerpo de Hannibal, pudo sentir las manos del doctor afirmando su espalda, y un respiro de decepción cuando se separó, porque había sido efímero, y sabía que "efímero" jamás bastaría. Pero estaba curioso de la reacción de Hannibal, quería saber qué haría primero, que...

 

No pudo contenerse, se entregó al desenfreno. Tiró con fuerza de Will hasta que sus cuerpos estuvieron tan cerca que costaba definir cuál era cual, porque se fundieron en un beso apasionado y profundo,  tanto así, que el calor en el pecho amenazaba con quitarles la vida por la que tanto problema habían pasado para conservar.

Will empujó a Hannibal contra la pared, y éste respondió reclinándose, como si le fallaran las piernas. Pero en realidad sólo estaba encontrando el ángulo correcto para poder levantar las piernas de Will y dejarlo sobre la cama, sin separarse un segundo de él.

Fue glorioso.

Sus cuerpos estaban completamente en contacto y, desde esa posición, con Will abrazando la cintura de Hannibal con sus piernas, el roce de sus miembros fue inevitablemente placentero. Will dejó ir un suspiro que jamás se imaginó pudiera salir de sus labios, y Hannibal emitió un gruñido oscuro, tan oscuro como sus pupilas. Will miró directo en la oscuridad sin sentir miedo, sin perderse. Vio el reflejo de si mismo, y luego sintió a Hannibal apresando su labio inferior para morderlo suavemente, en un gesto de ternura. Will afirmó el rostro de Hannibal nuevamente entre sus manos, para luego darle un beso lento en la mejilla, ante lo cual sintió a su compañero derretirse sobre él y suspirar. Will no pudo evitar reír un poco, ya que sabía que esa reacción era la expresión del alivio que sintió Hannibal al saberse aceptado,  _realmente_  aceptado. Aprovechó el estado de Hannibal para cambiar posiciones, y se quitó la camiseta de pijama que llevaba puesta, lentamente, para permitirle disfrutar el momento al caníbal. Movió sus caderas para rozar más activamente sus cuerpos en el proceso, y se ganó un gemido como recompensa. Posó su mano derecha en el pecho de Hannibal, y pudo sentir el ritmo acelerado de su corazón. Le encantó verlo así, tan… humano, tan encendido.

\- Will, eres  _sublime_. –

Y aún encendido, Hannibal se las arreglaba para decir palabras elaboradas. Hannibal acarició la cicatriz del abdomen de Will, para luego subir esa mano hasta uno de los pezones y dejar la otra afirmando en su lugar la cadera de Will. Así podría mover él su pelvis y hacer sentir las corrientes eléctricas más fuertemente a Will, el cual no demoró su respuesta. El escalofrío que sintió con la mano de Hannibal en su pezón no se comparó con el que le recorrió todo el cuerpo cuando era Hannibal quien se movía, no pudo ayudarse a si mismo en cerrar los ojos para perderse en la sensación.

Hannibal se incorporó para lamer el pezón que había estado acariciando, y se deleitó con los sonidos de placer de Will. Con sus manos acarició la espalda desnuda de su amante, recorriendo cada músculo delicadamente. Pero Will no era delicado. Aprovechó la posición en la que estaban para tomar el cuello de la camiseta de Hannibal, y rasgarla sin contemplación. Lo siguiente fue tan rápido e inesperado como suelen ser las acciones que tanto fascinan a Hannibal: le mordió el hombro. No fue una mordedura fuerte, simplemente dejó una marca ahí. Le dejó una marca en el cuello, y lamió su oreja. Hannibal bajó sus manos hasta los glúteos de Will, y gracias a esto, lo sorprendió.

\- Sácatelos Hannibal.

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- Los pantalones, te quitan sensibilidad.

\- Oh, pensé que los rasgarías también.

Besó a Will para que no dijera más. Se perdieron en el beso, como sólo podían perderse el uno en el otro. Hannibal puso su espalda contra el colchón como antes, arrastrando a Will con él, sin romper el beso. De esa forma, subió sus caderas y se quitó el pantalón, por supuesto con la sensación añadida de estar en constante contacto con el cuerpo de Will. Sus besos habrían sido considerados  _obscenos_ , teniendo en cuenta los suspiros y los sonidos húmedos que producían sus lenguas al explorar al otro, pero no había quién les juzgara en ese lugar. Por eso Will bebió de la boca de Hannibal como nunca había hecho antes, por eso Hannibal pasó su mano desde el coxis hasta el perineo de Will sin quitar sus calzoncillos, robándole unos gemidos de sorpresa y placer que estaba seguro, nadie antes había oído. Hannibal podía sentir la humedad de Will a través de la ropa interior, y sabía que no le faltaba mucho. Por esto, cambió de posiciones para ubicarse sobre él, y recorrer su torso con besos hasta llegar al ombligo, donde se entretuvo lamiendo. Pudo sentir el miembro de Will palpitar, y sabía lo que debía hacer a continuación. No supo si fue la sensación o el asombro –ni dónde saltó el bóxer-, pero cuando tomó el glande en su boca, el gemido de Will casi hace que se corra. Recorrió todo el miembro con su lengua, dejando correr su saliva hasta el perineo, donde su mano aprovechó la humedad para empezar a trabajar la entrada de Will con un dedo. Will se cubrió la boca, y Hannibal dejó ir su miembro con un "pop". 

\- Quiero escucharte Will, no cubras tu boca.

Will no pudo contestar, estaba sin aliento, pero obedeció. No supo como lo hizo, pero pronto Hannibal tenía dos dedos en su interior presionando justo sobre su próstata, y era demasiado.

\- Hann- i baal, pronto - dentro, por-

Aunque no lo hubiese intentado decir en voz alta, Hannibal hubiese comprendido. Estaba muy cerca él mismo, y entendió que Will quería aún más sensaciones que sus dedos. Se separó un segundo para cambiar de posición, a lo que Will lo abrazó del cuello y abrió más sus piernas para dejarle maniobrar. Cuando entró, Will lo mordió fuertemente en el cuello y dejó salir un gruñido. Bastaron dos embestidas a su próstata para que se corriera entre ambos abdómenes. Hannibal aceleró el ritmo y Will estaba demasiado sensible, por lo que emitía una serie de gemidos y decía el nombre de Hannibal entrecortado. Cuando sintió a Hannibal correrse dentro de él, su orgasmo los golpeó a ambos, dejándolos sin aliento. 

Will se tendió sobre Hannibal, abrazándolo, y Hannibal lo besó antes de caer dormidos.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feliz Navidad! Aquí les tengo un regalo (?) La excusa que tengo es que fue mi último año de Universidad, debía concentrarme en obtener mi título (Now I'm legally a scientist).


End file.
